


Heads or Tails

by rivlee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/pseuds/rivlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha appears in Nevada with a basket and a chocolate bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

They were in Nevada visiting some of Sam’s old pararescue buddies when Natasha arrived. She had changed her hair again, slightly longer with a wave and some bangs this time. She greeted Steve with her crooked smile and her hands held behind her back.

“Natasha, always good to see you.” He gestured for her to come inside. “Is everything okay?”

“If it wasn’t I’d be here with backup and a ride,” she said. “Just thought I’d check in on you while Clint’s doing a job in Vegas.”

“Clint’s out here? I didn’t know that,” Steve said. He’d tried to keep up with Hawkeye, but then missions piled up and Natasha made vague comments about him going underground--and then they took down SHIELD and it was time to find Bucky. 

“I should call him.”

“I wouldn’t,” Natasha said. “It’s a family matter, you could say. He's doing something as Clint right now, not Hawkeye, not Shield Agent Barton, just Clint. He knows you’re in the area.” She gave him a look. “ _Everyone_ knows Captain America’s appeared at Nellis.”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “I kind of confined myself to quarters to keep from drawing any more attention. So much for going to ground.”

“Some of us just have those famous faces,” Natasha said. “Perfect specimen and all that?”

“I still think it was the glasses,” Steve said, recalling their mall adventure.

“Obviously,” Natasha agreed. She finally showed her hands. “Happy Zombie Jesus Day.” 

There was a brightly colored basket full of paper grass, candy, and a sizeable chocolate bunny. Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He took the basket in one hand and hugged Natasha with the other. 

“Thank you,” he said. “No one’s ever given me a chocolate bunny for Easter.”

"Not even Sam?" she asked.

"He spent the night out with his old squad. He only called this morning to check in. They invited me to dinner, but I didn't want to impose. There's already enough press calling around."

"And you've got such a nice hotel room."

"Somehow my room got upgraded."

"Imagine that," Natasha said. She pointed to the bunny. “I figured they were luxuries you couldn’t afford as a kid, or an adult back in the 30s. When you defrosted, you probably bought the cheap crap at the drug store. This one is handmade quality milk chocolate. There’s eggs in there too, I decorated them myself. It’s a hobby of mine.”

“No simple dye for you, I see,” Steve said as he poked through the basket. There was a myriad of different colors and designs on each egg as he carefully shifted them through the crinkling fake grass. “You ever feel like coloring some drawings of mine, just let me know.”

“I’ll think about it,” Natasha said. 

Later on, after they’d both gorged themselves on jelly beans and tiny candy bars, Steve finally unwrapped the bunny. It was a gorgeously detailed, intricate creation, and he almost couldn’t make himself eat it. _Almost_.

“So, head or tail first?” he asked. “I’ll share of course.”

Natasha smirked. “Dealer’s choice, Cap. I suppose it depends on if you’re an ass man or not.”

“Jesus, Natasha,” Steve muttered.

“Exactly,” she said. She stopped flipping through the channels and pointed to the hotel’s TV screen. “Make a choice, because we’re about to continue your pop culture education.”

“Sam already made me watch _The Last Temptation of Christ_.”

“He _would_ be a Scorsese fan. No, this is something different. This is a rock opera,” Natasha said.

“Like the Pinball Wizard thing?” Steve asked.

“But better,” Natasha said. “Now pick an end and get ready to watch.”

Steve settled back with his bunny to take in the open scene of a desert and contemplate ears or tail when something occurred to him.

“Wait, aren't you Russian Orthodox?”

“If I still practiced, yes,” Natasha said. “Don’t worry, Easter landed on the same day for them this year, choir boy. Now shut up and watch this cultural window of 1970s religious themed musicals or else we won’t get to watch _Life of Brian_ again later.” 

Steve kept quiet even when a painted bus appeared and people got out. He learned not to talk while watching movies with Natasha, even if he had questions about fashion and music choices. It wasn’t only her Widow Bites that stung. 

He looked down at his bunny again and broke off one ear, then the other, silently offering one to Natasha as the title card of _Jesus Christ Superstar_ flashed on the screen. 

“This one isn’t on my list,” he said.

“Steve,” Natasha warned.

Steve just nodded and sat back again and listened to the music.


End file.
